Secrets
by DreamingBlue
Summary: A Girl Named Chino Is The New Girl At Sweet Amoris High. She Faces Fears, Bravery, Popular And Nerd. Both Shy And Fierce. But Now... All The Boys Have Seemed To Take Her Attention. Now She Must Run From The Boys Because They're Totally In Love With Her! What Will Chino Do? Can't Everything Just Go Back To Normal? T In Case.


Hi! I'm DreamingBlue, A Normal Fanfiction Writer. I've Been On Here For About Two Weeks Now, And I Love This Site. So, Since I Play MCL, I Decided To Make This Story For You Guys!

Castiel: *Scoff* I'm Gonna Be Sexy In This Chapter.

Lysander: *Slap* Castiel! Shush And Let Winter Begin The Story!

Me: GO LYSBABY!

-Disclaimer I Don't Own MCL Or It's Characters.-

Castiel: NO! THEY DON'T OWN ME!

Me: Shusshhh!

My Little Ninja

A New Day

As the alarm clock's bright red letters started blinking, I groaned, snuggling deeper into the covers.

"CHINO! WAKE UP!"

"No."

"GET UP OR ELSE…"

I Groaned, slipping out of my warm bed as the cold air hit me. I shrieked loudly, grabbing a simple white tank-top with a mocha brown leather jacket, and some blue denim jean shorts. I walked downstairs while brushing my hair, my pink haired fairy aunt glaring at me.

"You need to get more used to getting up at five in the morning."

"Lbody ikewise, Auntie."

I growled angrily, gobbling down my toast and threw in my books and things. I grabbed my phone and stabbed my beats into the phone, and applied them on. I threw on some brown boots and slammed the door behind me, walking out angrily.

It was about a five minute walked, though it seemed like a five _hour _walk. I finally made it to the doors of Sweet Amoris, being greeted by a old lady in a pink dress uniform.

_Holy crud, this must be Jesus's grandmother_ I thought sarcastically, fiddling with my bracelet.

"Hello. You must be the new student, Chino Matsuki."

"Y-Yes ma'm."

"You may go see the student body president. He'll be in the student council room, room one hundred."

"Thank you mam."

I scurried down to the office, but before opening the door, something red caught my eye. A guy with red hair was playing his electric guitar, strumming softly in the courtyard. I walked by and sat next to him.

"…Hi?"

"What do you want?"

"Are you always this nice?" 

"Especially with new students. I'm Castiel."

"Chino."

"So, You're New?"

"Yeah.. Can I see your guitar for a sec?"

He frowned slightly, his crimson eyes staring at me, either trusting me or not. A few seconds later, he gave the guitar to me. I started strumming Leave The Lights On by Meiko.

_We're in the dark it's getting late_

_I really should go he's waiting for me_

_We both know it's not what it seems_

_We both know what's between the sheets_

_I know that it's a secret_

_And that I gotta keep it_

_But I want the lights on_

_Yeah I want the lights on_

_And I don't wanna run away anymore_

_Leave the lights on_

_Leave the lights on_

_Leave the lights on_

_What would they say, what would they do?_

_Would it be trouble if they knew?_

_I'm trying hard to make you see_

_All that you are is all that I need_

_I know that it's a secret  
And that I gotta keep it  
But I want the lights on  
Yeah, I want the lights on  
And I don't want to run away anymore  
Leave the lights on, leave the lights on_

I know that it's a secret  
And that I gotta keep it  
But I want the lights on  
Yeah, I want the lights on  
And I don't want to run away anymore  
Leave the lights on, leave the lights on, leave the lights on

Let it out, let it out, let it out  
Let it out, let it out, let it out

I know that it's a secret  
And that I gotta keep it  
But I want the lights on  
Yeah, I want the lights on  
And I don't want to run away anymore  
Leave the lights on, leave the lights on

I know that it's a secret  
And that I gotta keep it  
But I want the lights on  
Yeah, I want the lights on  
And I don't want to run away anymore  
Leave the lights on, leave the lights on, leave the lights on

As I stopped strumming, I peeked out of the corner of my eye, and Castiel looked in bewilderment.

"U-U-U…U-Uh.. G-Gotta Run!" I said shyly, giving the guitar back and running away as fast as I could. I looked back and saw him, reaching to me.

'_What does he want…?'_

_A/N_

**OOH THIS IS SO FUN WRITING XD Should I continue? My goal is to get 20 reviews for the first quarter and maybe 50 for the second quarter… The contest is below**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Contest Cookies**

**1****st**** Place – A Fanfiction Written With their favorite My Candy Love Character (Oh, Girls And Boys Are Fine)**

**2****nd**** Place – A Fanfiction Written With Castiel/Lysander**

**3****rd**** Place – A Fanfiction Of Your Candy And Nathaniel**

**4****th**** Place – (Maybe) If You're Lucky, Then 4****th**** Place, You Get A Fanfiction Story Written With Your Candy And Jade! :3**

**P.S**

**To Enter You Must Review, And Tell Me WHY You Should Participate In This Contest And Why You Should Win.**

**See You Later My Lovelies~**

**I might update tomorrow :3**


End file.
